Saving Him From His Dreams
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Rose hears the Doctor calling out in the night and goes to help calm his sleep.
1. Nightmares calmed

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Dr who or the song featured in this fic, if I did would I really need to post on here?

AU in that Rose never got stuck in the parallel universe, she was able to hold on until the rift closed

Please R & R.

* * *

"AAAAARRRGH!" Rose shot up hearing the scream. Looking to her alarm clock she saw it was only 1:30 in the morning.  
"ROOOSEE!" Hearing the doctor screaming her name like that she threw the covers of her bed off and rushed out her room across to the Doctor's room, silently thanking the TARDIS for opening the door as she ran towards it.  
Running into the room she looked at the Doctor tossing and turning on his bed tears streaming down his face whilst gasping words out.  
"No . . . Rose . . . Not . . . NOO!"  
The anguish in his voice spurred her on, without caring whether he might hit her with his flailing or not she ran to his bedside.  
Stroking his face with her fingers she softly spoke. "Doctor come on its ok, I'm here." Her words seemed to calm him in his sleep even though he didn't awaken, deciding for the night not to leave him should he need her again she lifted the comforter and slipped in behind him to him, wrapping her arm around him, holding him close.  
"Rose . . . don't . . . no . . ." he mumbled, she realised he was still in his nightmare but didn't want to wake him so she started singing.

"_And in your eyes I see ribbons of colour  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"_"

He seemed to settle at the musical sound of her voice, rolling onto his back as if to get closer to her in his sleep, closer to the peaceful sound she was trying to create without music.

_"I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you"_

She decided to sing with all her emotions, let him know even if he wasn't awake to register, she would take this time to comfort his dreams and tell him how much he meant to her. Knowing that he wouldn't remember this but at least she would know, she had said it to him.

"_I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in to fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground_"

The Doctor shifted in his sleep again, a slight frown upon his face. Rose drew her fingers across his brow holding herself up on one arm to look down at him, his perpetually messy brown hair, her fingers trailed from his brow to stroke down his sideburn, still she sang, trying to drive the nightmare away.

"_I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are"_

His expression smoothed out, face seemed so peaceful, breathing seemed too even out.  
she gently placed her hand upon his chest to feel the heartbeats that would bring her peace as well, knowing her Doctor was finally relaxing. She could feel the dual beats slowing. Knowing she had calmed him down she smiled and decided to finish the song.

"_Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!  
So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you_"

Finally allowing the full impact of the words she was singing to hit her own heart, letting herself feel emotions she denied herself for his sake, denied so he wouldn't feel obligated to do anything for her. He was her Doctor and she would never leave him, she was his yet he didn't know.

"_Oh I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you  
Falling like a leaf, falling like a star, oh  
Finding a belief, falling where you are_"

Her eyes closed she let her emotions carry her through the song, let them run through her, her eyes watering under the lids, keeping her eyes closed she continued to sing, picturing those moments where she saw his guard down, the times where she stood in the console room without him seeing her, stood with the pain of wars and worlds plain to see before she would make herself known, seeing him hide the pain from her.

"_Falling into you  
Falling into you  
Falling into you_"

Letting her tears fall, shockingly she felt his hand cup her face, looking down at him she saw he had awoke, looking in his eyes she saw no barriers, he was letting her see him fully, not the manic hyperactive man he shows the world, but the true him the one who feels the pain of millennia upon his shoulders, he gently wiped her tears away before raising himself up, slowly surely, he came closer, his intention clear as he broke eye contact to briefly glance at her lips as she leaned down to meet him.  
As their lips met their eyes closed, gently Rose opened her mouth slightly to draw her tongue across his lower lip, seeking entrance which he willingly gave, allowing her to explore his mouth, running her tongue along his, tasting him as he did her, withdrawing her tongue he followed with his.  
Back and forth they went until the need for air finally became too much.

Breaking apart Rose finally spoke. "hey, want to tell me what that was about, not the kiss, but before that"

The doctor looked down, his eyes widened slightly at seeing what she had said. Deciding that having seen him like this, at his most vulnerable he owed it to her to tell her.  
"The dreams never stop, it's always the same two dreams the first is we're running from the Cybermen always running nowhere to hide, by now even in the dream I know what's about to happen, Suddenly a bolt of red energy hits you and you fall and don't get up, you . . d . .die." By now he had tears in his eyes, but was refusing to let go, holding the pain in like he always does.  
"The second is back when we closed the rift in Torchwood, I've told you before I see divergent points in time – well that was one. Had you not been able to hold onto the lever I saw what happened, you slipped and got pulled into the void, I . . . . I lost you forever, more than that, I was the only one who knew you existed, Falling into the void wiped you out of all possibilities, I can. . .can't lose you Rose, I Just can't."

By now the tears were falling, wrapping her arms around him she spoke "Doctor listen to me, I will always be here for you I promise, ok."  
Holding onto him she started talking, opening up to him as he had her.  
"I have dreams like that to Doctor, where you're lost to me, or worse, I see you kill. . . you can't regenerate, and I've lost you . . . not worried what face you wear, but I've lost YOU." At this she broke down as well. Holding him close helped.

Hearing her words finally unlocked something for the Doctor, he knew now that she was His Rose. Deciding that the kiss before didn't say it enough he looked to Rose before he spoke.  
"In all my 900 years I've never met anybody like you, you've brought the best out in me, healed me of the man I was. I don't know what my future holds, but I can't have one without you, Rose Tyler,  
I love you."

When the Doctor finished speaking he was looking straight into Rose's eyes, she couldn't believe he'd said it, Words she'd longed to hear but thought would never be spoken. She leaned in for another kiss, and just before her lips met his she whispered, "I love you too."  
As the kiss ended, she went to get up to return to her room before the Doctor caught her wrist in a gentle grip.  
"Please stay, sleep here tonight." He asked quietly. Getting back under the cover she lay next to him, his arms around her, hers holding him, together they slipped into sleep, neither tormented in their dreams the rest of the night.


	2. The Nightmares

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? OK, I do not own Doctor Who.

A/N - follows The Doctors experience from last chapter.

* * *

The doctor looked around, recognised the buildings, he knew them, knew them well.

"Rose hurry!" He called as she came running to him arm extended, he took her hand to pull her along with him. They could her the Cybermen marching, just as they rounded the corner and saw the TARDIS. _'This time we'll make it!'_ The Doctor thought as they ran. Suddenly from behind they hear the mechanical voice "**Delete**" and he looks back, just in time to see the red of a cyberlaser slam into Rose, her expression of fear forever etched into his mind. "AAAAARRRGH!" he screams collapsing to the floor, why he must forever fail at getting her to safety he doesn't understand. Pulling her body close to him he wraps his arms about her whispering before finally screaming "ROOOSEE!" Rocking her body as her cries out his anguish, he'll never let her go.

Somehow he knows she's ok, he can almost hear her voice, singing to him as if from afar, he closes his eyes, holds her close praying that she's really singing.

Just then her body starts to slowly disappear. "No . . . Rose . . . Not . . . NOO!" He wails as she's finally gone.

The dream changes, he sees her holding onto the rift manipulator control, sees her face filled with terror, she loses grip, falls towards the rift.

Then as she falls in he sees the most terrifying thing in his mind with his connection to the multiple strands of possibilities, in each and every one Rose Tyler is gone, no one remembers her, no way to even try to save her, she had been erased from time and only he, the last Time Lord can remember her, it's only then he acknowledges how much he needs her. "Rose . . . don't . . . no . . ." He can't speak.

And yet he can still hear her voice singing, he closes his eyes, realises this is but a dream, Rose is safe, watching over him, trying to chase nightmares away with her voice, her follows her voice back to reality, slowly opening his eyes, he looks up at her.

Her eyes were closed as she sings, he can tell she's singing from the heart, she's telling him how she feels. '_Gods I've been blind_' he thinks, seeing how her lower lip trembles with the heartache she feels, he can feel her emotions with the words she sings, he understands what she means, decides then and there to let her in, let her _fall in_ to his hearts, they only beat for her anyways.

As she sings he sees her tears fall and it is only then he realises how much she holds back, won't show. And god she's in this pain because of _him. _Well no more, he'll show her she need not worry.

He waits until she finishes the song, slowly he raises his hand to gently cup her face, he wipes her tears away before gently raising up to kiss her.

No longer holding back, no longer denying her.

As their lips met he had one last thought.

_Finally_

* * *

_A/N I hope you enjoyed this little two chapter story, I hope to be posting the first few chapters of a another story soon._

_As always please R&R._


End file.
